Bulla
Bulla (stylized as bulla. or bulla!) is a American rock band founded in 1995, that currently consists of Samuel Rosenberg (a.k.a. Stanley Miller) (vocals), Gucci (drums), John Langley (bass), Michael Sullivan (keyboards) and Bill Lawrence (guitar). The group announced that they will be in a indefinitive hiatus in 2016, but they later announced their return in 2017, without John Langley (who later returned to the band, two months). Members Current members * Stanley Miller - lead vocals, lead and occasional rhythm guitar (1994-2005, 2006, 2011-present) * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, accordion, electric guitar, vocoder, vibraphone, programming (1994-2005, 2006, 2011-present) * John Langley - bass, synth bass, backing vocals (1994-2005, 2006, 2011-16, 17-present) * Gucci - drums, occasional backing vocals (1996-2002, 2004-05, 2006, 2011-present) * Bill Lawrence - rhythm and occasional lead guitar, saxophone, harmonica, synthesizer, backing vocals (1997-2002, 2005, 2006, 2011-present) ;Touring members * Mark Gordon - percussion, electric guitar, backing vocals (1996-2004, 2006, 2011-17) * Craig Hoover - trumpet backing vocals (2003-05, 2006, 2011-18) * Kevin Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, backing vocals (2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-17) * Jason Freese - saxophone (2001-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-17); keyboards, accordion, backing vocals (2006, as a fill-in member for Sullivan) ;Former members * Doug Lawrence - lead and rhythm guitar (1994-96, 2001-02, 2004) * Matt Price - drums (1994-1995) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:40 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:13/08/1994 till:23/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom Colors = id:Vocals/Guitar value:purple legend:Vocals/Guitar id:Bass value:orange legend:Bass id:Drums value:red legend:Drums id:Guitar value:blue legend:Guitar id:keys value:green legend:Keyboards id:bVocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:lines2 value:gray(0.85) legend:Live_albums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:13/08/1994 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:13/08/1994 LineData = at:01/08/1996 color:black layer:back at:07/09/1998 color:black layer:back at:01/10/2001 color:black layer:back at:12/09/2004 color:black layer:back at:01/06/2005 color:black layer:back at:27/05/2011 color:black layer:back at:02/06/2016 color:black layer:back at:24/11/2017 color:black layer:back at:18/08/2002 color:lines2 layer:back at:28/08/2005 color:lines2 layer:back at:23/10/2006 color:lines2 layer:back at:20/11/2011 color:lines2 layer:back BarData = bar:Sammy text:"Stanley Miller" bar:Gucci text:"Gucci" bar:Langley text:"John Langley" bar:Mike text:"Michael Sullivan" bar:Billy text:"Bill Lawrence" bar:MPrice text:"Matt Price" bar:Doug text:"Doug Lawrence" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Sammy from:13/08/1994 till:27/08/2005 color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Sammy from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Sammy from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Billy from:11/05/1997 till:20/02/2002 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:10/03/2005 till:27/08/2005 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Guitar bar:Billy from:11/05/1997 till:20/02/2002 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Billy from:10/03/2005 till:27/08/2005 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Billy from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Billy from:22/03/2011 till:end color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:13/08/1994 till:27/08/2005 color:Bass bar:Langley from:23/05/1995 till:28/03/1997 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:01/10/2001 till:27/08/2005 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:22/03/2011 till:23/03/2016 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:29/12/2016 till:24/11/2017 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Langley from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Bass bar:Langley from:22/03/2011 till:23/03/2016 color:Bass bar:Gucci from:21/07/1996 till:13/03/2002 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:16/04/2004 till:27/08/2005 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Drums bar:Gucci from:21/07/1996 till:13/03/2002 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Gucci from:16/04/2004 till:27/08/2005 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Gucci from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:bVocals width:3 bar:Gucci from:22/03/2011 till:end color:bVocals width:3 bar:Mike from:13/08/1994 till:14/03/2002 color:Keys bar:Mike from:15/04/2004 till:27/08/2005 color:Keys bar:Mike from:08/07/2006 till:20/10/2006 color:Keys bar:Mike from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Keys bar:Langley from:29/12/2016 till:end color:Bass bar:MPrice from:17/08/1994 till:21/07/1996 color:Drums bar:Doug from:17/08/1994 till:15/05/1995 color:Guitar bar:Doug from:17/03/2002 till:15/06/2004 color:Guitar bar:Doug from:12/09/2004 till:12/09/2004 color:Guitar bar:Doug from:17/08/1994 till:15/05/1995 color:bVocals bar:Doug from:17/03/2002 till:15/06/2004 color:bVocals bar:Doug from:12/09/2004 till:12/09/2004 color:bVocals Discography ;Studio albums * 1996 - Bulla * 1998 - Animal Kingdom * 2001 - Desintegration Network * 2004 - Hold Your Country * 2005 - Era Vulgaris * 2011 - See You on the Other Side * 2016 - Chaos Theory * 2017 - Sweat and Sacrifice ;Live albums * 2002 - A Little South of Insanity * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live * 2006 - Dracula Revival Live * 2006 - ''Projekt Skhool'' Bootlegs * 2011 - Live on the Other Side ;Compilation albums * 2007 - Live: Around the World! 1996-2005 * 2008 - Dumbology * 2011 - Essential ;DVD's * 2002 - A Little South of Insanity * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live * 2006 - Dracula Revival Live * 2008 - Projekt Skhool * 2011 - Live on the Other Side * 2016 - Live and Loose in Paris Category:Bands Category:American musical groups Category:Obscenity controversies in music Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Geffen Records artists Category:DreamWorks Records artists Category:MCA Records artists Category:Trauma Records artists Category:American nu metal musical groups